


Under Your Eyes

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Incest, Mind Rape, Multi, Other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: A mysterious presence lurks inside Luke's dreams, forcing Luke to live out his worst fantasies.





	Under Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).

> Prompt:  
\+ Jedi may be celibate, but that doesn't mean they don't have *fantasies*. Snoke invades Luke's mind and forces him to live out each and every shameful sexual thing he's ever fantasized. (Luke's fantasies can be bizarre kinks, inappropriate desires for friends/family members/aliens, solo action - anything you like!)

"Master, are you well?"

Luke stifles a yawn. "I'm fine, thank you."

He has five students, and more will come. Ben was the first, and knows him the best. Tonight he watches his uncle with concern and disbelief even as he is sent off to bed with the others.

The truth is, Luke hasn't slept in two days. He doesn't dare. Each time he allows himself to close his eyes, he's greeted by haunting dreams that shake him to his core. When he chose this path, he allowed himself admit his various attractions, and assumed by doing so, he would let each rest for good. A Jedi does not dwell on physical desires, especially not desire for his closest friend, or for his sister, or for the child they are trusting him to teach. Luke accepted those thoughts for what they were, and he set them free.

Or so he thought.

He feels the presence inside his dreams, taunting him with images like a cheap holo, the things he thought he'd let go of long ago: burying himself deep in Leia's clenching cunt (the word rattles in his head like bones in a box); bowing his head under a warm, wet stream as Han flows over him; holding Ben's throat as he feeds his cock into the boy's mouth. Luke watches from a step back and he is also there, feeling every nerve-shattering sensation. Beside him, the presence chuckles with dirty pleasure in his ear. Each form shifts and changes. He's not fucking his sister, but a twisted alien he's never met, whose face stands over him with his head thrown back in release like Han's, and that same alien sucks Luke deep into his mouth.

"You want this," mutters the voice. More real than the rest, he feels the clutch of a leathery hand grasping his cock, stroking and pulling until Luke whimpers in pain and need. "Some Jedi."

The images snap back into place. Sometimes it's Wedge who moans as Luke slides into him, or Obi-Wan, and sometimes Chewbacca's mouth engulfs him. A parade of faces wander through his other nights, all of them better than the nights when the creature in his head cackles as Luke comes, shooting onto his nephew's tongue.

Luke wakes immediately after, sobbing and horrified, his blankets messy with his shame.

He can't let himself rest. He can't go through this again. He won't. The best Jedi can control all their bodily needs, existing on sunlight and sleeping once per decade, or so the stories say.

The students are asleep, and Luke nods over the book he's forcing himself to read. If he's lucky, he'll dream of dry arguments between deceased philosophers disagreeing on a single fine point of a dusty, nearly dead religion.

Luke closes his eyes. He'll rest them for a few minutes, that's all.

A low chuckle rumbles in his ear. "Welcome back."


End file.
